El precio de una vida
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Percy tiene una nueva vida. Desde que abandonó el ministerio había hecho una vida independiente, pero cuando descubre que su hermano Ronald tiene una rara enfermedad, no le queda más que aceptar la propuesta de Lucius Malfoy. FIC YAOI
1. Prólogo

En guerra avisada no muere gente. Así que desde ahora les aviso esto es un fic cien x ciento yaoi. Adems tiene Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Violencia

Así que no me vengan después con comentarios del tipo, que asco dos hombres juntos o es una monstruosidad los hombres no pueden quedar preñados, ect por que ya están advertido de que todo eso estará en este fic, así que si no te gusta nada de esto ni te molestes en leerlo ahórrate un disgusto y dale a tu botoncito de atrás y sal de aquí ^^

Ahora si después de las pertinentes advertencias quieres seguir leyendo.. Bienvenido ^^

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios se cae de la mata que son de JK si fueran mios tendria el dinero que no tengo XD

**Prólogo**

Lucius Malfoy se estaba preguntando en ése momento, cómo diablos se había dejado convencer por su muy preñado hijo Draco (De 6 meses estaba) y del marido de su hijo, Harry Potter de 21 años, para ir a una condenada discoteca mágica.

Por Dios, él era un respetable viudo de 40 años y ésa no era edad para estar en discotecas. Pero ahí estaba y su hijo y Harry estaban muy concentrados el uno en el otro y con sus amistades como para prestarle atención, así que Lucius se levantó con un suspiro y decidió dar una vuelta por el lugar.

Fue entonces que lo vio a él, a Percy Weasley. Cuando el ministerio aceptó la vuelta del señor tenebroso, Percy renunció al ministerio, pero a cambio de lo que todos esperaban no volvió a su casa. Se fue al mundo Muggle donde se dedicaba al cine y a modelar. Percy y Lucius se habían visto hacía apenas un mes atrás en una fiesta y después de un par de tragos, habían acabado en la cama.

Después de ésa noche, Lucius no había vuelto a ver al pelirrojo, pero sí había pensado mucho en ésa noche, recordaba la candidez y la inocencia con la que el joven pelirrojo se le entregó.

Lucius sabía que aquella había sido la primera vez de Percy y ahora lo volvía a ver. Con cautela para que Percy no lo notara se acercó a donde estaba el joven vestido de negro.

-Hola. -Le dijo al oído sentándose a su lado. Percy se sobresaltó, pero se apresuró a disimularlo.

-Malfoy... -Dijo a modo de saludo.

-Huy, que formalito... ¿No crees que después de lo que pasó entre nosotros deberías llamarme Lucius?

Percy enrojeció sin poder evitarlo, y Lucius sonrió encantado.

-Olvídate de esa maldita noche, Lucius Malfoy. Había bebido y no estaba en mis cabales.

-¿Olvidar que me entregaste tu virginidad? ¿Olvidar tu delicioso cuerpo, Percy? No lo creo, cariño. Me gustó lo que probé contigo y quiero más.

Percy se levantó, furioso, y le dijo molesto pero en voz baja:

-Mira Malfoy, olvida esa noche, porque no se volverá a repetir, ¿Entendiste?

Y con ésas últimas palabras un molesto y muy guapo pelirrojo de 25 años salió del lugar. Lucius se echó para atrás en el asiento con una sonrisa perezosa.

-El que no entendió fuiste tú, mi querido pelirrojo. Nadie le dice que no a Lucius Malfoy y te tendré, cuésteme lo que me cueste y sea como sea.

**Fin del prólogo.**


	2. atrapado entre la espada y la pared

Cuando la vida de un hermano esta en juego, es hora de mandar el orgullo al diablo.

**Capitulo uno: Cuando estás atrapado entre la espada y la pared.**

Cuando la desesperada carta de su madre Molly Weasley llegó donde Percy, éste no pudo creer lo que leyó.

-No... por Merlín. Esto no le puede estar pasando a Ron. -Pensó Percy, desesperado.

Según en la carta, su madre -único familiar con el que Percy mantenía contacto-, le contaba que Ron acababa de ser diagnosticado con Amatiria en etapa severa.

La Amatiria era una enfermedad con la que algunos magos nacían y si no se detectaba a tiempo, como en el caso de Ron, podía ser mortal. Ya que la Armatiria atacaba directo al corazón. A paso lento pero seguro, iba tapando las arterias y válvulas hasta que el que padecía la enfermedad moría.

Su madre estaba desesperada. Percy entendió que lo necesitaban, así que dejando todo su orgullo y vergüenza de lado se apareció en San Mugo. Su madre y Ginny corrieron a abrazarlo nada más verlo. Ambas lloraban desconsoladas mientras se aferraban a él.

-Sabía que vendrías, hijo. -Le dijo Molly besándolo en la frente, mientras su llanto se iba calmando.

-No te podía dejar en un momento así, madre. Ustedes son mi familia. -Les dijo Percy acariciando el cabello de su pequeña hermana, quien por otro lado ya era una mujer, comprometida con Colin Creveey por cierto. Percy se separó de las dos mujeres Weasley y se acercó a su padre.

-Padre....

Empezó a disculparse, pero su padre tan sólo lo abrazó, sin dejarlo terminar.

-Olvídalo. -Le pidió Arthur, y Percy se derrumbó. Ahí estaba toda su familia, todos lo perdonaban y lo abrazaban a pesar de lo estúpido que había sido, 6 años atrás.

-¿Y Ron? -Preguntó. Nadie contestó, la tristeza era demasiada. Hasta que al fin Bill, el mayor, respirando hondo habló.

-Se lo acaban de detectar, es muy tarde. Los médicos sólo lo pueden mantener sedado para que no sufra, esperando el fin. No hay nada que puedan hacer.

En ése momento la voz de Bill se rompió y los dos chicos más inteligentes de la familia Weasley se abrazaron, sin contener sus lágrimas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo...? -Preguntó Percy con la voz temblorosa.

-Un mes. Dos a lo mucho. -Contestó Harry.

Harry había sido adoptado por los Weasley cuando tenía 16 años y era uno más en la enorme familia. Percy no se lo podía creer a su "pequeño" hermano, que ya tenía 21 años. Apenas le quedaba un mes de vida, dos con suerte.

En ése momento un medimago con túnica blanca se acercó al grupo. Era Blaise Zabini, el mejor medimago del mundo de la cardiología. Blaise saludó rápidamente a Draco, quien estaba como siempre con su marido y después dio las buenas noches a todos los Weasley y a Harry.

-Tengo algo que decirles. Como medimago del señor Ronald Weasley estoy muy sorprendido de que haya aguantado tanto a la Amatiria. Y ya que ha sido tan fuerte, hay una posibilidad de que se salve.

-¿Que posibilidad? -Preguntó Charlie.

-Es una rara operación mágica. Es muy peligrosa. Apenas un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que sobreviva a la operación. Pero es lo único que se puede hacer si queremos salvarle la vida, de lo contrario morirá de todas formas. Hay otra cosa... si sobrevive a la operación, hay muchas posibilidades de que no salga del todo bien. La enfermedad ha dañado todos sus sistemas, provocándole parálisis. Si sobrevive tendrá que someterse a tratamientos muy caros.

-¿De cuantos tratamientos estamos hablando y cuánto cuestan? -Preguntó Percy.

-Al menos una vez por semana hasta que se recupere por completo, lo cual podría suceder en uno o dos años. El costo es alrededor de los 100 galones, por tratamiento. Es algo completamente nuevo y por tanto raro y caro.

A Blaise le dio pena, sabia que los Weasley eran humildes y no tenían tanto dinero. La mente de Percy se puso de inmediato a hacer cálculos.

-Con mis ahorros y lo que gané en la ultima película tengo 2,400 galeones con algunos Konut y Sicket. Con eso dará para al menos los primeros seis meses.

-Y entre mis ahorros y los de Charlie y lo que Ron tiene en su propia cuenta alcanzamos los 1,200, lo que dará para al menos tres meses más. -Dijo Bill.

-Yo puedo pagar los próximos tres meses sin problemas. Podría poner más pero el embarazo de mi marido es de alto riesgo y con el tratamiento de él apenas me va a alcanzar... -Se disculpó Harry, apenado.

-No te preocupes Harry, gracias mi pequeño. -Le dijo Molly, abrazándolo.

-Además, tienes que cuidar por nuestro nieto. -Le dijo Arthur, acariciando el abultado vientre de Draco, quien le sonrió para animarlo.

-Y Fred y yo podemos pagar la primera mitad del próximo año, con las ganancias de nuestra tienda. -Dijo George.

-Y Arthur y yo pagaremos la otra mitad. Pidiendo un préstamo y trabajando duro. -Dijo Molly más feliz que una pascua. Pero entonces tanto Percy como Bill repararon en algo. Fue Bill el primero en hablar.

-Un momento... si el tratamiento es tan caro, la operación debe costar más.

-¿De cuánto estamos hablando, doctor Zabini? -Preguntó Percy. Blaise suspiró.

-10,000 galeones.

-No tenemos tanto dinero, ni aún entre todos nosotros. -Dijo Harry, horrorizado.

-Lo más que puedo hacer es pagarle a mis ayudantes y no cobrar. Eso les deja la operación en 9,000. -Dijo Blaise.

-Apenas tenemos para el tratamiento entre todos. No tenemos ni un céntimo para la operación. -Sollozó Ginny.

-Yo sé de alguien que puede pagar la operación. Alguien para quien 9,000 galeones no son absolutamente nada. -Dijo Draco suavemente.

-¿Quién, amor?

-Harry, ya sé que no te gusta pedirle ayuda a mi padre. Pero es la segunda persona más rica del mundo. Mi padre podría pagar ésa operación sin problemas. -Dijo Draco tímidamente-. Yo podría hablar con él.

Pero Draco estaba embarazado de alto riesgo y Lucius a veces era un imbécil. Percy suspiró y decidió hacer algo antes de arrepentirse y su valor Gryffindor se le fuera a la basura.

-Yo hablaré con Lucius. -Dijo con firmeza.

-¿Tú? -Preguntaron los gemelos, extrañados.

-Sí, yo. Ya no hagan mas preguntas. Regresaré lo más rápido que pueda con la contestación de ese zopen... disculpa Draco... digo, con la contestación de Lucius. -Dijo Percy, y desapareció de ahí.

**Continuará...**


	3. La Condición de Lucius

**Pareja:** Percy/Lucius, Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Remus/Severus, Sirius/Bill.

**Resumen: **Cuando no te queda más opción, que acceder a los deseos de otros por alguien a quien amas....

**Capitulo 2: La Condición de Lucius.**

Ahora, a las afueras de la imponente y algo gótica Mansión Malfoy, Percy no se sentía tan valiente. Pero debía seguir por su hermano. Debía sacar ése valor Gryffindor, que también se sabía esconder cuando él mas lo necesitaba y tratar de convencer a Lucius de que costeara la operación, costara lo que le costara. Respiro hondo y recuperando el estúpido valor de todos los Gryffindor, tocó decidido al llamador de la Mansión Malfoy.

-No puedo creer lo que dices, Malfoy. Definitivamente estás loco. ¿Pretendes que sea tu amante un año a cambio de prestarme el dinero para la operación que le puede salvar la vida a mi hermano? Ni tú puedes ser tan desalmado. Te dije que te devolvería el dinero y con intereses, aunque tenga que aceptar unos cuantos papeles en unas películas que no me gustaban. -Le dijo Percy, desesperado.

-Pero mi querido Percy, a mi no me interesa el dinero y no te lo voy a prestar, te lo voy a regalar, sólo pido una cosa a cambio: tu cuerpo. Un año entero. Te vendrás aquí a vivir. Y por cierto, otro detalle; abandonarás el mundo del espectáculo, al menos el tiempo que estemos juntos. -Le dijo Lucius con calculada frialdad.

-Malfoy, ¡Por Merlín! ¡Razona! No puedo abandonar el mundo del espectáculo, no ahora que mi carrera va tan bien. ¿De qué crees que voy a vivir?¿De aire? -Le pregunto Percy en un intento desesperado de hacerlo recapacitar.

Lucius avanzó hacia él con una sonrisa depredadora, que puso todos los nervios de punta a Percy.

-El año que estés conmigo, yo te mantendré.

-Lo que pretendes es ilógico, no soy ningún mantenido y mucho menos una ramera. -Le dijo Percy, molesto. Lucius se acercó a él y lo tomó de una muñeca tan fuerte que le hizo daño.

-No serás ninguna ramera, Percy. Serás mi amante.

-¡Antes me meto de monje! .-Le gritó Percy, asustado ante el destello de los ojos plata. Y al momento siguiente se vio envuelto en un apasionado y fiero beso. Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar y maldecir a Lucius éste se aparto de él.

-Pensé que apreciabas más la vida del "pequeño" Rony, pero ya veo que no. -Dijo Lucius cínicamente. Percy lo miró con rabia, acorralado como estaba. En que lío se había ido a meter, debió de haber dejado a Draco hacerse cargo de su padre. Estaba atrapado y Lucius lo sabía.

-¿Tienes idea... de lo que pensarán mis padres? Ellos no aceptarán el dinero si saben que a cambio de eso tuve que venderme como una vulgar prostituta de burdel. -Le dijo Percy, molesto. Lucius lo miró burlón.

-Tus padres no tienen porqué saber la verdad. Les puedes decir que hablaste conmigo y yo accedí sin problema, ya que después de todo ellos van a ser mi familia. Diles que estamos comprometidos.

Percy lo miro con rabia.

-Lo harías todo por tener mi cuerpo, ¿Verdad?

-Así es, mi querido pelirrojo. Ahora... ¿Por qué no empezamos porque tu cumplas tu parte del trato? -Dijo Lucius volviéndose a acercar a Percy.

Pero Percy se escabulló a tiempo.

-Primero paga la operación y después seré... seré tu amante. -Le dijo Percy con rabia. Pero Lucius no era ningún estúpido, así que sonrió depredadoramente antes de decir:

-Ven mañana a primera hora. Firmaremos un contrato mágico, ambos con nuestras firmas mágicas. Será un secreto. El contrato te atará a mí por un año y a mí me obligara a pagar no sólo la operación de Ronald si no también su tratamiento, ¿Te parece?

Percy estrechó con furia la mano de Lucius para cerrar el trato.

-Tu le dirás a mi familia de nuestro compromiso, "querido". -Le dijo Percy con odio mal disimulado. Lucius sonrió indiferente.

-Bien, de acuerdo. -Accedió Lucius-. En cuanto el contrato esté firmado, vamos y se los decimos.

-Se lo tienes que decir hoy.

-Entonces firmaremos el contrato ésta noche. Sólo necesito media hora para redactarlo y otra para retirar de mi cuenta el dinero de la operación.

Percy lo miró con odio. Maldito Malfoy, lo había acorralado por completo. "Todo sea por tu vida, Ron." Pensó Percy con tristeza, antes de asentir.

-De acuerdo, Malfoy.

-Percy, si firmas hoy te quiero desde ésta noche en mi cama.

Percy alzó la barbilla, orgulloso. No le permitiría a Malfoy el gusto de verlo derrumbado, así que se limitó a asentir.

-¡Darbel! -Llamó Lucius y al momento siguiente apareció un elfo-. Darbel, te presento al joven Percy, es mi prometido. Así que trátenlo con respeto.

El elfo miró sorprendido a Percy, quien le dirigió una ligera sonrisa.

-Darbel, lleva a Percy al comedor y dale algún aperitivo. Ve con Darbel, en lo que yo preparo las cosas... cariño. -Le dijo Lucius. Pero a pesar de la normalidad de su voz, Percy vio la ironía en el fondo de los ojos plateados.

-Claro... amor. -Le dijo Percy con igual hipocresía, antes de salir con Darbel. "Merlín... en que lío te has metido, Percy Weasley." Se maldijo el pelirrojo mentalmente.

-¿Amo Percy? -Lo llamó el elfo.

-¿Sí? -Peguntó Percy saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Le preguntaba qué quiere comer.

-Cualquier cosa, Darbel. No importa. -Le dijo Percy, con una débil sonrisa.

**Continuará...**


	4. Es hora de cumplir el trato

**Capitulo 3: Es hora de cumplir el trato**

Percy se miró en el espejo del baño. Aún no podía creer el descaro con que Lucius le había mentido a sus padres. Todos los Weasley se habían alegrado, incluso Harry y Draco. Aunque éste último le preguntó a su padre si había dejado a Percy embarazado, a lo que Lucius respondió divertido a la perspicacia de su hijo que no. Que sólo se había enamorado.

-¡Hipócrita! -Maldijo Percy, golpeando la pared con rabia.

Sabía que estaba atrapado. En algunos minutos tendría que salir del baño y dirigirse al cuarto de Lucius a cumplir con su parte del trato.

-Pero te encontrarás con un témpano de hielo en la cama, Malfoy... -Se juró Percy, mientras las lagrimas se le escapaban de los ojos y se dejaba caer contra la pared, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo-. ¡Merlín! ¿Por qué reacciono así? Es sexo... sólo sexo.

Trató de convencerse Percy a sí mismo, pero algo en su corazón hacía que le doliera que Lucius sólo quisiera su cuerpo y nada más.

Percy salió del baño con ésa mascara de frialdad que el mundo del espectáculo le había enseñado a usar. Lucius ya lo esperaba en la cama. Percy se obligó a caminar y no demostrar ninguna debilidad, aunque en ése momento tenía tanto miedo que deseaba salir corriendo.

Lucius veía divertido los vanos intentos del pelirrojo por permanecer indiferente a sus caricias. Pero si Lucius era un experto en algo era en la seducción, y Percy no era más que un novato que pronto se vio perdido en el mar de sensaciones que Lucius Malfoy le creaba.

Percy se odió a sí mismo por no poder contener sus gemidos y disfrutar de las caricias de Malfoy. Cuando Malfoy tomó entre sus labios el erecto pene de Percy, éste no pudo más que dejar escapar un grito y aferrarse sin ser consciente, al largo cabello platino de Lucius.

Lucius sonrió para sí mismo, triunfante al sentir las manos de Percy en sus cabellos y la última de las barreras del pelirrojo caer. Aprovechándose de la excitación de Percy, con un movimiento de su mano invocó un pequeño frasquito. Lucius lo abrió, sin dejar de brindarle al pelirrojo sus atenciones y una vez sus dedos lubricados, introdujo el primero en el interior del pelirrojo, que dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor.

Pero cuando el segundo dedo entró y al fin encontró la próstata, el joven pelirrojo gimió fuertemente moviendo sus caderas de forma inconsciente. Lucius abandonó el pene del joven, quien dejó escapar un gemido de protesta y alzándose sobre el pelirrojo atrapó sus labios en un fiero beso, mientras seguía preparando la entrada del pelirrojo.

-Lucius... -Gimió Percy apunto de reventar.

-¿Sí, Percy? Dime que es lo que quieres. Dímelo... -Le pidió el rubio con una sonrisa lobuna. Percy se tuvo que morder el labio para no rogarle que lo siguiera acariciando y que lo hiciera suyo de una buena vez. El rubio se alejó de Percy, el cual lo miró, confundido-. Dímelo, Percy. Dime que es lo que quieres o me iré.

Percy se mordió los labios pero... ¿Ya qué? Total, el orgullo lo había perdido hacía rato. Así que ¿Por qué no humillarse más? Su corazón no iba a acabar en un estado peor al que ya estaba.

-Tu sabes lo que quiero, Lucius. -Le dijo Percy, atrayéndolo hacia él.

-No. No lo sé... -Le respondió el rubio, malicioso.

-¿Qué demonios quieres de mí? ¿Que te pida que me la metas hasta el fondo? Pues bien Lucius, felicidades, te lo estoy pidiendo. -Dijo el pelirrojo, frustrado.

-Tus deseos son órdenes. -Dijo el rubio maliciosamente, antes de llevar al pelirrojo hasta las estrellas.

Cuando los efectos del orgasmo se le pasaron, Percy miró a Lucius con odio.

-Nunca te perdonaré esto. -Le juró tratando de pararse, pero Lucius no se lo permitió.

-Pues no me perdones si no quieres, pero este es tu lugar cada noche, de ahora en adelante. -Le dijo Lucius.

-Déjame, me voy a dormir.

-Cariño, tú duermes aquí. -Le dijo Lucius con malicia. Poco sabia que sus palabras lastimaban al pobre pelirrojo, que sentía algo por él, y que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar ni a Cruciatus limpio.

**Continuará...**


	5. Noticias

ercy se lleva un par de sorpresas grandes y no es el único.

**Capitulo 4: Noticias.**

Ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde y Percy, sabia que Lucius tenia que estar por llegar. Con un suspiro se amarró el pelo en una coleta (si al igual que Bill, Percy tiene el pelo largo). Una vez peinado se miro en el espejo del tocado, del cuarto que compartía con Lucius. A través del espejo vio la gran cama con doseles verde y plata y Percy sonrió.

-Muy Slytherin.

Le había dicho una vez a Lucius, cuando este le pregunto que le paresia la decoración del cuarto, después de una de sus magistrales noches de sexos. Percy, sonrió, sexo, no se podía quejar de el. Dudaba sinceramente que alguien pudiera igualar a Lucius en la cama, pero le dolía, le dolía que Lucius lo usara sólo para su placer. SI, le dolía por que el estaba enamorado de el maldito y frió rubio.

-Eres un imbécil, Percy.

Se dijo el pelirrojo con un suspiro derrotado. Un ruido a sus espaldas lo alerto y al mirar a través de el espejo y vio a Baian, la lechuza de Bill. Alarmado, pensando que había, habido algún problema con Ronald, quien aun no había reaccionado a la operación, que le habían hecho, apenas días después de que Lucius diera el dinero.

***

Cuando Lucius Malfoy entro a su cuarto, que compartía con SU pelirrojo, lo encontró sentado en la cama, con una carta en sus manos, sollozando. Lucius se alarmo y se acerco al pelirrojo.

-Percy, ¿Qué te pasa? Cariño, dime que te sucede, ¿Por qué lloras?

Le pidió Lucius, alzándole la barbilla. Percy, se arrojo sobre el y lo abraso. Sorprendido Lucius lo envolvió en sus brazos acunándolo.

-¿Que sucede amor? ¿Le pasó algo a tu hermano? ¿Empeoró?

-No-Dijo Percy con la voz aun ahogada- Despertó...Ron despertó.

Lucius suspiro, así que su pelirrojo lloraba de felicidad.

-Eso es genial.

-Lo se, pero solo ahora que acaba de responder a la maldita operación y que despertó, me doy cuenta, que no hubiese soportado, que mi hermanito se muriera.

-Ya, ya no te pongas, así. Anda vístete y vamos al hospital a ver a tu hermano.

Percy asintió y al darse cuenta de como había reaccionado ante Lucius, se aparto de el, recuperando su pose fría y distante que Malfoy siempre lograba destruir cuando llegaba la noche. Se puso una elegante túnica negra, al igual que Lucius y juntos partieron a San Mungo.

*** En San Mugo***

La actividad era frenética en el hospital. Y cuando Blaise salio de la unidad de cuidados intensivos, con su bata blanca y gesto cansado, sonrió al ver a todos los Weasley, a Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y su marido Severus Snape, Colin, el matrimonio Potter y el prometido de Percy ahí.

-¿Cómo esta?

Preguntaron todos.

-Responde positivamente. Esta algo, confundido, delicado y cansado, pero ya esta de nuevo mas con los vivos que con los muertos.

De más esta decir que se formo un gran alboroto en el hospital, Weasley gritado de felicidad y abrasándose. Bill se había abrasado a la primera persona que encontró y esa persona fue Sirius Black a su lado. Cuando se separaron el pelirrojo se sonrojo avergonzado por su impulsividad. Pero Sirius no lo soltó e incluso lo beso en la mejilla. Percy sonrió encantado, sintiéndose como en casa debido al alboroto que había formado toda su familia. De pronto sintió que alguien lo jalaba de una manga de la túnica y al virarse vio a una pequeña como de unos doce anos.

-¿Eres Percy Weasley?

Le pregunto la chica. El pelirrojo asintió, con una sonrisa.

-Mi padre es Muggle y he visto todas sus películas, me encantan sobre todo la de X-men, donde ase de Cíclope.

-Gracias.

Le sonrió Percy a la niña, la cual se sonrojo.

-¿Me, me daría su autógrafo, por favor?

-Claro.

Le dijo Percy filmándole el cuaderno que la niña le pasó. Luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y dándose la vuelta la niña se fue. Percy sonrió, aun inmensamente feliz por la noticia de su hermano, cuando al virarse a agradecer a Lucius, por haber costeado la operación, un mareo lo invadió, cayendo inconsciente al piso. Peor eso era un hospital, en apenas unos segundos, Lucius lo había tomado en brazos y depositado en la camilla que Zabini le indicó, de inmediato Zabini y otras tres enfermeras, se llevaron al pelirrojo para atenderlo. Y de nievo la sala de espera quedo en silencio, todos preocupados por el tercero de los Weasley.

***

En cuanto Blaize Zabini volvió a salir y a acercarse a los ocupantes de la sala de espera Lucius Malfoy pregunto rápidamente.

-¿Qué le sucede a Percy?

-Nada, Lucius, por cierto, felicidades.

-¿Felicidades?

Repitió Lucius sin entender.

-Si, hombre que el hijo de Draco va a tener un tío, menor que el. Percy esta en estado, de tres semanas para ser mas exactos. Anda entra y ve a ver a tu prometido. Monit, te llevara.

Le dijo Blaize al sorprendido Lucius. Lucius aun en shock siguió a la enfermera de nombre Monit sin poderse creer todo eso. Mientras los ocupantes de la sala de espera, quedaban boquiabierto por unos segundos, para después estallar de nuevo de júbilo. Ron se recuperaba y Percy estaba en estado, todo era maravilloso.

-Aunque habrá que adelantar la boda.

Opino Molly.

**Continuará....**


	6. Reacciones

**Capitulo 5: Reacciones.**

Cuando Lucius entró al cuarto lo encontró sentado en la camilla, el pelirrojo parecía en shock y tenía los ojos cristalizados con lágrimas que empezaron a caer en cuanto lo vio.

-Percy....

-Aléjate de mí.

Le ordenó Percy, molesto.

-¿Cómo pudo ocurrir esto? ¿Cómo?

Preguntó el pelirrojo desesperado.

-Bueno Percy, creo que al igual que yo, también te dieron la charla de como se hacen los bebés.

Dijo Lucius cínicamente acercándose a él.

-Aléjate de mí!

Le volvió a gritar Percy, pero Lucius lo ignoró y se sentó a su lado en la camilla. Percy se alejó lo más que pudo de Lucius, que en una camilla de hospital apenas eran un par de centímetros. Lucius ignoró el gesto.

-Así que vamos a tener un hijo.

Fue todo lo que dijo.

-No, no vamos a tener un hijo. Yo no lo quiero, no quiero este bebé.

Le dijo Percy aterrado. La expresión de Lucius asustó al pelirrojo que intentó retroceder más, pero el rubio lo tomó de los codos impidiéndoselo y arrastrándolo hasta su regazo.

-Óyeme bien Percy, por que no lo voy a repetir. Vas a tener ese bebé y como se te ocurra atentar contra la vida de nuestro hijo, te destruiré a ti y a todo lo que tienes y te juro que tu vida entera no te será suficiente para arrepentirte.

La voz y la expresión del rubio asustaron sinceramente al pelirrojo.

-¡Maldita sea! No me amenaces, Lucius Malfoy, por que la vida ya me la destruiste. Me quitaste todo: mi libertad, mi orgullo y ahora con este estúpido bebé, pretendes quitarme lo único que me queda... ¡Intentas quitarme mi carrera!

Le gritó Percy tratando de zafarse de los fuertes brazos de Lucius, pero este lo agarró más duro aún impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

-Tu mismo lo dijiste una vez Percy, no tengo escrúpulos y no descanso hasta conseguir lo que quiero. Me importa poco lo que me has dicho, pero a ti te debería de importar mi advertencia, Percy, porque te juro que seré implacable.

-¡Lucius, maldita sea! ¡Suéltame me estas lastimando!

Le gritó Percy revolviéndose, el rubio aflojó el agarre pero no lo soltó.

-¿Y que mi querido pelirrojo? ¿Vas a tener a nuestro hijo o no?

Le preguntó Lucius cínicamente, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta de su pelirrojo. Percy lo miró directo a los ojos con furia.

-Igual que cuando termine siendo tu amante no tengo ninguna opción ¿Cierto?

Le dijo Percy con rabia.

-Cierto.

Le sonrió Lucius.

-Te odio, te odio!

Sollozó Percy, poniéndose a llorar de repente sin poder controlarlo. Lucius lo acunó en sus brazos.

-Ya te acostumbraras a amarme Percy, ya lo harás, por ahora hay que planear la boda. Ningún hijo mío va a ser un bastardo.

****

Ronald Weasley sentía como si una aplanadora le hubiese pasado por encima. Lucho por salir de su inconciencia y abrir los ojos. Al lograrlo vió junto a él, un hermoso ángel con una bata blanca que indicaba que era doctor.

El doctor en cuestión miraba un monitor a su lado apuntando unas cosas en unos papeles. Era alto y muy varonil. Exudaba un aura de seguridad y poder indiscutible. Su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada por el sol, su cabello era de un negro rojizo, lacio y ligeramente largo, lo que le daba un toque joven pero a la misma vez maduro ¿Quien seria aquel ángel? Se preguntó Ron. Justo en ese momento el "ángel" en cuestión se volvió hacia él y Ron quedó sin aire ante esos hermosos ojos.

-Hola, estas despierto de nuevo por lo que veo. Mejor así, tu familia te quiere ver. Pero antes te tengo que revisar.

Le dijo el doctor.

-Mi familia...

Empezó a decir débilmente el pelirrojo, pero el doctor lo detuvo con un gesto.

-Están esperando para verte a ti y a tu hermano Percy en la sala de espera. Luego que termine contigo iré a ver a tu hermano.

-¿Percy? ¿Percy esta aquí conmigo? ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Qué tiene?

-Si, Percy esta aquí- Le dijo el doctor mientras lo revisaba -Su prometido fue quien pago tu operación y esta corriendo con los gastos.

-¿El prometido de Percy?

-Sí, Percy ha estado aquí todo el tiempo esperando a que tú despertaras como el resto de tu familia, pero hoy sufrió un pequeño desmayo.

-¿Se desmayó?-Preguntó Ron alarmado, Percy nunca se desmayaba.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes es normal en su estado. Esta de tres meses de embarazo.

Le sonrió el medimago. Ron sonrió.

-Lo quiero ver.

-No tan rápido, que apenas estas reaccionando- Rió el medimago -Después que lo revise, si esta mejor dejaré que te venga a ver ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Asintió Ron, encantado con su moreno médico.

-Yo te conozco, te he visto antes, pero no te recuerdo.

Suspiró Ron. El doctor se alarmó al pensar que podía haber algún problema de pérdida de memoria.

-Dime tu nombre completo Ron.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley Motgomery, tengo 21 años y comparto un departamento en Londres con Bill y Charlie. Tengo 5 hermanos varones, una hermana y otro hermano varón adoptado, Harry Potter, quien esta casado con Draco y están apunto de tener un bebé.

Le dijo Ron al médico, para demostrarle que no había perdida de memoria.

-Bien no hay pérdida de memoria, entonces supongo que he cambiado y no me recuerdas. Estudiamos juntos aunque nuestras casas no eran amigas, más bien todo lo contrario.

Sonrió el medimago.

-Blaise Zabini.

Dijo Ron anonadado al reconocerlo.

-Sí, de hecho tú medico.

Ron se volvió a desmayar y Blaise suspiró acomodándole las almohadas.

-Y eso que aún no sabe que está inválido.

Suspiró Blaise apesadumbrado.

***

-Sev!

Exclamo de pronto Remus llevándose una mano a su muy abultado vientre. Severus se acercó de prisa a su marido.

-¿Que te sucede amor?

Le preguntó aguardándolo, a la vez que Black hacía lo mismo.

-¿Estas bien amigo?

Le preguntó Sirius, quien era el padrino de boda por parte de Remus.

-No...

Jadeó Remus.

Bill corrió a buscar a un médico en el mismo momento en que Remus soltó un grito de dolor y casi le rompe la mano a Sirius y a Severus de lo fuerte que se las agarró.

-Severus, acabo de romper aguas nuestro bebé va a nacer.

Jadeo Remus, sin pizca de la calma que lo caracterizaba. Severus se puso completamente pálido y miró a su alrededor en busca de un doctor.

-Respira amor, así como te enseñaron en las clases.

Otra contracción que asaltó a Remus impidiendo que este le pegara de hostias a su marido.

-¡Maldita sea, cállate Severus e intenta respirar tú con este maldito dolor!- Le gritó Remus con los dientes apretados. Ante los gritos de dolor de Remus, Draco puso cara de aterrado y virándose hasia Molly le preguntó.

-¿Tanto duele?

-Eso no es nada, a medida que el parto avance le dolerá más, pero después del quinto te acostumbras a ese dolor y aprendes a ignorarlo.

Le dijo Molly tranquilamente.

Draco la miró como si estuviera loca, antes de desmayarse del susto en los brazos de su marido.

-¡Molly!

Exclamó Harry agarrando a su marido.

-¡Qué! Sólo bromeaba, después del tercero ya aprendes a lidiar con el parto.

Harry entornó los ojos. Mientras Bill llegaba con dos doctores. A ver a Draco inconsciente uno se llevo a Remus y a Severus, que estaba más pálido que un fantasma, y el otro se llevo a Draco y Harry lo siguió. Sirius miró la cara de Bill y sonriéndole le pregunto.

-¿Qué... Tú también quieres un bebé?

Bill le sonrió.

-Siempre y cuando no sea yo el que lo lleve en su vientre.

-No sé porque no te imagino de Seme, te me haces más de Uke.

Le dijo Sirius sinceramente, provocando un fiero sonrojo en el mayor de los pelirrojos.

**Continuará...**


	7. Un poco de todo

**Capitulo 6: Un poco de todo.**

Ante la insistencia de Percy y la palabra de Lucius de que lo vigilaría, los medimagos dejaron ir a Percy. Una vez en la sala de espera, Molly le informó a Lucius que Draco había sufrido un desmayo y que Remus se había puesto de parto. Lucius, el padrino de boda por parte de Severus, quiso saber como iba el parto para luego ir a ver a su hijo. Percy se dejó caer en un asiento, junto a Bill.

-¿Qué tal el futuro padre?

Preguntó Bill contento. Ante la mención de su bebé Percy se puso a llorar. No lo quería, no quería a ese bebé, no lo quería tener.

-¿Percy, qué te sucede?

Le preguntó Charlie preocupado.

-Nada es sólo que....¡bah! Ni yo mismo sé lo que me sucede.

Sollozó Percy. Bill lo envolvió tranquilizadoramente en sus fuertes brazos.

-Es sólo el desorden hormonal del embarazo, lo que te hace sentir así.

Le aseguró Bill con una sonrisa. Percy trató de sonreír pero falló miserablemente.

-¿Percy, verdaderamente amas a Lucius?

Le preguntó Bill. Percy miró a Bill a los ojos y en esos momentos supo la verdad.

-Más que a mi vida, Bill. Pero no sé si él me ama a mí.

Confesó Percy a su hermano mayor.

***

Ron trato de ponerse de pie y fue entonces que horrorizado vio que no podía mover las piernas, estas no le respondían.

***

Blaise entro al cuarto de Ronald Weasley para ponerle la inyección cuando lo vio tirado en el suelo.

-¡Weasley!

Exclamó Blaise, corriendo hasta él y dejándose caer de rodillas a su lado. Cuando trato de ayudarlo, Ron le pegó un manotazo.

-¡No me toques, déjame!

Le gritó Ron y Blaise vio que sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto y su cara tenía rastro de lágrimas.

-Ron, déjame ayudarte a llegar a la camilla, tengo que ponerte una inyección.

Le dijo Blaise suavemente.

-¡No, no quiero!

Le gritó Ron, empezando hiperventilar. A pesar de los inútiles intentos de Ron, Blaise lo tomó en sus brazos, pero en cuanto Blaise lo dejó en la camilla de nuevo, el pelirrojo empezó a convulsionar, lo único que oyó fue el grito de Blaise de:

-¡¡Clave azul, en la habitación 378, clave azul!! (1)

***

-Puja, puja...

-¿Y qué cree que estoy haciendo, mal nacido?

Le gritó Remus al medimago, tomándolo de la solapa de la bata blanca del hospital.

-Amor tanquili...

Trató de hablar Severus, Remus lo miró mal y arremetió contra él, tomándolo por las túnicas negras y zarandeándolo.

-¡Esto es tú culpa, tú me preñaste, eres un mal nacido, te convertiré en sa...! ¡Ahhhhhhhhh!

Gritó Remus ante otra contracción hundiendo la cara en el pecho de su marido quien lo abrazó.

-Vamos Remus, amor, sólo una vez más.

Remus respiró hondo y mirando a Severus a los ojos, pujó con todas sus fuerzas. Al momento siguiente sintió un estridente llanto llenar la habitación.

-Es un varoncito.

Les dijo el medimago.

-Es nuestro bebé amor, nuestro bebé.

Dijo Remus hechizado ante el arrugado y rojo bebé, que gritaba más que una banshee. Al mirar a Severus lo vio con los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas. El medimago, le puso a Remus su bebé en brazos y este lo miró como el más grande tesoro. Severus se inclinó sobre Remus y lo besó.

-Gracias.

Le susurro el profesor de pociones.

-Sev, quiero otro más.

Dijo Remus encantado. Un golpe seco contra el piso le indico al medimago y a la enfermera, que el padre del bebé se acababa de desmayar.

***

-¡Quiero cesárea!

Le exigía Draco a su marido cuando Lucius entró al cuarto.

-Papa, dile a Harry que quiero cesárea, anestesia, un golpe en la cabeza, lo que sea, pero yo no voy a pasar un parto natural.

Lucius sonrió.

-Eso es cosa de ustedes dos, yo no me meto en eso.

Sonrió Lucius.

-Draco amor, ya tranquilízate, será como tú quieras, y yo estaré junto a ti.

Le dijo Harry con los ojos llenos de amor. Draco le sonrió y suspiró.

-Qué venga como quiera nuestro bebé, con tal de que estés conmigo en ese momento, amor.

Los dos jóvenes se besaron hasta que Lucius carraspeó.

-Bueno, hijo, yerno, ya que veo que están bien, me retiro a buscar a mi prometido. Y Lucius Malfoy salió huyendo de allí, dejando a su hijo y a su yerno comiéndose a besos y apapachandose.

***

-Percy amor, ven es hora de volver a casa.

Le dijo Lucius, a quien Sirius acababa de informarle que Remus había dado a luz un varón. Antes de que Percy pudiera decir algo, Molly añadió.

-Si hijo, vete a descansar. Tú y tu bebito necesitan descansar para estar bien.

Percy suspiró y tomando la mano que le tendía su futuro marido se despidió de su familia y partió a la mansión Malfoy.

***

Bill fue el último de irse del hospital y eso porque prácticamente las enfermeras y Blaise lo botaron. Dando un bostezó de sueño, Bill salió a la noche, para buscar un taxi que lo llevara a su departamento. Una moto se detuvo junto a Bill.

-Te llevo.

Le ofreció Sirius, quitándose el casco. Bill le sonrió y tomo el casco que le tendía Sirius.

-Gracias.

Le dijo el pelirrojo montándose atrás del mago mayor y abrasándose fuertemente a este mientras la moto emprendía su carrera.

**Continara....**

(1) Clave azul, significa convulsiones, asfixia y ataques de ansiedad severas.


	8. Sentimientos e intensiones

**Capitulo 7: Sentimientos e intensiones**

**Un mes después**

Percy tenía que aceptar, ahora que se había echo a la idea, que estaba contento con la idea de su bebé. Ya no lo sentía tan horrible, más no podía decir lo mismo de su inminente boda con Lucius Malfoy, por que eso, eso... lo aterraba. No creía ser capaz de aguantar un matrimonio con Lucius, el hombre que el amaba, mas Lucius no lo amaba a él. Para el rubio Malfoy él sólo era un buen amante para calentar su cama, con buenas caderas para concebir a su bebé.

Percy suspiró y se acarició el vientre.

-Hay hijo, tu padre me va a volver loco- le susurró Percy a su bebé. -Es una amenaza para la salud mental de cualquiera.

Se dijo Percy. A la vez que empezaba a temblar de excitación al sentir a su prometido deslizarse en la cama, junto a él. Percy se viró con los brazos abiertos hacia su futuro marido y se fusionó con pasión con él. Pues si un efecto estaba teniendo el embarazo en Percy, eran las ganas de sexo a todas horas en cualquier lugar con el rubio y arrogante patriarca del clan Malfoy.

***

Bill sonrió malicioso frente al espejo. Oh sí, Sirius Black no sabia lo que le esperaba. Por que Willian Alejandro Weasley, estaba completamente dispuesto a seducir esa noche a Sirius Orion Black. El ex-Gryffindor lo traía loquito y Bill sabia que no volvería a la normalidad, hasta haber estado en su cama.

Pero lo que Bill no se imaginaba era que con Sirius Black nunca se jugaba, ni se le utilizaba. Y tal vez una vez dentro de la cama de Sirius, este nunca lo dejaría salir de allí.

***

Blaise suspiró, mientras terminaba de firmar unos papeles en el escritorio de su despacho.

Ronald Wasley avanzaba lentamente en la terapia y el estado anímico de su paciente no era de ninguna ayuda. Pensaba Blaise Zabinni con frustración. Pero el maldito Weasley se empeñaba en creer que era un inútil, porque sus piernas no le respondían y que todo el mundo le tenía lástima. Si ese estúpido, testarudo y guapo pelirrojo abriera los ojos vería que el único que le tenia lástima a él, era el mismo. Blaise a veces sentía deseos de pegarle para hacerle racionar y otras de besarlo al verlo tan desvalido y perdido.

Y eso lo tenía mal.

Eso lo tenia mal, porque no era correcto. Ronald Weasley era su paciente y el no debería de tener esos pensamientos para el pelirrojo. Pero el doctor Zabinni no era de piedra y sólo un ciego permanecería impasible ante la belleza de Weasley. Pero si hasta las enfermeras, y uno que otro enfermero, se peleaban y pagaban por poderlo atender y eso que Ronald era un arisco al cien por ciento y les hacía la vida imposible a todo el personal. Y aunque lo lógico seria que el personal diera un suspiro colectivo cuando Weasley se largara del hospital, Blaise sospechaba que lo que harían seria llorar.

***

Severus besaba y acariciaba a su consorte, pensando en lo maravilloso que era que Remus fuera hombre y licántropo, su cuerpo se había recuperado del embarazo a la semana siguiente al parto. Pero justo cuando las cosas se empezaban a poner buena, sucedió lo que le sucedía a todos los padres con un bebé de un mes en casa. El pequeño Alain Snape se puso a berrear, pues ya era la hora de alimentarlo. Severus gruño, mientras Remus sonreía.

-Alain tiene que aprender a organizar sus horarios. Estas horas son sólo para su papi y su padre.

Remus sonrió ante las quejas de su marido y a pesar de las quejas de Severus se levantó de la cama para ir a alimentar a su hijo.

Mientras daba de comer a su bebé, Remus recordó la luna llena anterior, cuando a Severus casi le daba un ataque, pues al ir a ver a su bebé, mientras Remus estaba convertido en lobo, se había encontrado con que su Alain, su pequeño Alain, estaba convertido en una cría de lobo de pelaje negro. Remus en su forma de lobo había sacado con su hocico a Alain de la cuna y lo había puesto en el sofá, para luego subir a este y cubrir a su hijo con su calor. Severus se había quedado toda la noche observando a los dos lobos fascinado. El médico le dijo que había un riesgo de un 50 por ciento de que el pequeño Alain fuera un licántropo y un 50 por ciento de que no lo fuera, pero eso no se sabría hasta la primera luna llena. Y ahora que lo sabía Severus estaba seguro de que él tenia por esposo consorte y por hijo a los lobos más bellos y hermosos del planeta, es más Severus sentía casi hasta ganas de ser un licántropo, para poder estar en la misma forma que su marido y su hijo durante la luna llena.

Cuando Severus apareció en la habitación de Alain, Remus sonrió.

-Que bueno que llegas, te toca sacarle los gases y cambiarle el pañal.

Le dijo a su marido. Severus entornó los ojos pero obedeció.

***

-Harry, Harry, Harry.

Ante la insistencia de su marido Harry salio de su apacible sueño.

-¿Qué pasa, amor?

Draco lo miró con ojos de cachorrito antes de decirle:

-Quiero pizza...

-¿Qué? Pero Draco son las dos de la madrugada.

-¿Y que? Tu hijo quiere pizza con anchoas, pepinillos, peperoni, doble queso y también una coca-cola...¡Y es ahora!

Le gritó Draco al borde de las lágrimas apuntándole con la varita. Con el temperamento que últimamente se gastaba su esposo Harry miró alarmado la varita que sostenía este.

-Esta bien Dragón, calma mi amor, ahora mismo iré a buscarte la pizza a China si quieres. Pero tranquilízate.

-¡Que no me tranquilizo nada!- Le gritó Draco, luego respiro hondo y con un brillo juguetón en los ojos le dijo a su marido -Ahora ven acá, dame un beso y ve a buscar lo que te pedí.

Harry sonrió y encantado obedeció a su temperamental esposo. Pero cuando estaba por salir Draco lo detuvo.

-¡Ah! y amor, quiero postre por favor.

-¿Que quieres, amor?

Preguntó Harry con un suspiro.

-Quiero flan de vainilla, con salmón picadito por encima.

Harry oculto una mueca de asco antes de asentir y desaparecer antes de que su marido siguiera pidiendo cosas y él se viera obligado a vomitar del asco.

**Continuará....**


	9. El parto de Draco

**Capitulo 8: El parto de Draco**

~~1 mes después~~

Con dos meses y tres semanas de embarazo ya llevaba un día casado y quería matar a Lucius, ¿que horas eran esas que no llegaba aun? ¿Dónde demonios se metió Lucius Malfoy?

-Calma Percy no hagas rabia, recuerda lo que te dijo el medimago eso no es bueno para el bebe.

Se repetía mentalmente, pero la verdad era que estaba que ardía de la rabia y en cuanto encontrara a Lucius Malfoy le arrancaría la cabeza si no tenia una Buena excusa para no estar en la mansión cuando ya era media noche.

-Como me monte el cacho lo mato.

Era el pensamiento del pelirrojo y era enserio.

Pero Lucius tenia una Buena excusa para no haber llegado a su casa a un.

***

Draco dormía pacíficamente cuando una punzada en su bajo vientre lo despertó, mientras por sus pies corría agua.

-Harry.

Grito asustado. Harry se levanto de inmediato, desde que Draco había cumplido los nueve meses asía tres días ya y el bebe había salido de cuentas estaba todo el tiempo alerta por si se presentaba el parto.

-¿Que sucede?

-Rompí Fuentes ya viene.

Dijo el rubio asustado.

-Tranquilo Draco, iremos de inmediato al hospital.

Dijo Harry levantándose y tomando la maleta del rubio la cual estaba preparada la redujo se vistió con un hechizo y se metió la reducida maleta en el bolsillo, pero cuando fue a tomar a Draco en brazos este lo detuvo.

-Tengo miedo Harry llama a mi padre.

Harry miro el reloj eran las diez de la noche. Pero sabia que si no asía lo que Draco pedía este no se iba a mover, así que resignado corrió a escribirle una carta a su suegro y la mando con Hedwing, su lechuza.

-Nos alcanzara en el hospital amor.

Draco se agarro a su cuello y Harry pudo sentir su temblor.

-Tranquilo Draco todo saldrá bien.

-Eso espero Harry no soportaría que algo le pasara a nuestro bebe.

Dijo Draco desconsolado.

-Es nuestro bebe tuyo y mío, así que es un bebe fuerte y nacerá bien amor.

Dijo Harry mientras lo metía en el auto y corría a abordar por el otro lado. Apretó el acelerador a fondo para llegar al hospital, no podía aparecerse en el estado de Draco y los polvos Flu eran peligrosos en el estado del rubio así que oprimió el pedal asta que casi rompió la aguja de la velocidad que metía y fue un milagro que no los detuviera ningún guardia.

Al llegar al hospital Lucius Malfoy ya estaba ahí.

-Avisa a mi familia.

Le pidió Harry corriendo junto a la camilla donde habían subido a Draco, por que este no lo soltaba.

Esa era la razón por la que Lucius no había llegado a su casa

***

-Bill que diablos ases aquí.

Pregunto Percy a su hermano.

-Deja de hacer preguntas y vamos al hospital tu marido esta ahí.

-¿Le paso algo a Lucius?

Salto Percy asustado.

-Nada solo que va a ser abuelo, Draco esta de parto.

-Por merlín.

Exclamo Percy vistiéndose a toda prisa y saliendo con su hermano Sirius los aguardaba para llevarlos al hospital.

***

-¿Que sucede afuera?

Pregunto Ron a la enfermera que le tomaba la presión.

-Su cuñado el señor Malfoy esta apunto de dar a luz, lleva varias horas ya de contracciones, pero aun le falta algo mas para dilatar por completo y mientras tanto a maldecido a la mitad del personal.

Dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa tranquila. Ron soltó una carcajada ante eso.

-O tengo que ir aya.

Dijo.

-Lo siento pero el doctor Zabiny no lo a autorizado y....-Pero la enfermera callo ante la Mirada suplicante de Ron y no se pudo negar.-Bueno de acuerdo, lo llevare.

Dijo buscando la silla de rueda, con la ayuda de un enfermero lo paso a la silla de rueda y lo llevo asía la sala de espera de la unidad de alumbramiento donde estaba la familia Weasley y la familia Snape en pleno.

La enfermera dejo a Ron con su familia que se hizo cargo de la silla del rubio. Mientras Remus acunaba a Alain el pequeño de dos meses que estaba asustado por el barullo.

Lucius estaba sentado en apariencia tranquilo junto a Percy el cual estaba realmente nervioso, retorciéndose de un lado para otro en la silla y al verlo salto asía el.

-¿Ron como estas?

Pregunto para tratar de distraerse.

-Bien dentro de lo que cabe señor de Malfoy.

Bromeo con el nuevo apellido de su hermano. Percy sonrió un poco mas relajado. Mientras Sirius apretaba la mano de Bill para que se tranquilizara.

Severus Snape amenazaba a los gemelos con maldecirlos si no dejaban de alborotar y hacer llorar al pequeño Alain, Molly como toda una veterana en el tema de los bebes estaba muriéndose de nervios, en resumen todos estaban nerviosos, el primer nieto de la familia Weasly pues Harry era considerado uno estaba por nacer.

***

-Vamos Draco disfrutaste cuando hiciste a este pequeño, pues ahora se un hombre y puja.

Le ordeno Blaize Zabiny a Draco.

Draco la agarro de la solapa de la bata blanca y la zarandeo importándole poco que fuera su mejor amigo.

-Mira maldito bastardo, hijo de tu puta madre ¿Que cree que hago? ¿Cantando? Estoy pujando, Blaize Zabiny, jodido imbecil de mierda, pero trata tu de pujar, con semejante dolor. Y este desgraciado aquí a mi lado también se lo gozo y no le duele nada.

Le grito Draco.

-Claro que si, me duele la mano, casi me la tienes rota.

Le dijo Harry. En venganza Draco se la apretó mas fuerte.

-Pues te jodes, por que tu hijo es el que me duele tanto.

Le grito Draco, nada de su entereza o su frialdad, el miedo había pasado dando paso al dolor después de largas horas de contracciones.

-¿De donde aprendiste tantos tacos Draco?

Pregunto Blaize divertido.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe alguna de las maldiciones que me enseño mi padre?

Le pregunto Draco con una tierna sonrisa homicida en el rostro.

-Vamos Draco, se fuerte y puja.

Se rió Blaize, pero de pronto Draco estallo en llanto, enterrando la cara en el pecho de Harry.

-Me duele, esto es tu culpa, tu me preñaste, le diré a mi papá que te torture de tar forma que no puedas moverte en meses y que te pique el paquete que tienes entre las piernas....

Harry lo abraso consoladoramente.

-Si amor como tu digas pero ahora puja.

Draco lo miro con ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

-Quiero a mi papá.

Harry lo miro a los ojos.

-Hagamos algo, cuando nuestro bebe, llegue al mundo, llamare a Lucius para que entre.

Le dijo con ternura

-¿De verdad?

Le pregunto Draco con ojitos brillosos.

-Si, pero ahora tienes que pujar.

Draco respiro hondo y apretando la mano de Harry con fuerza, empujo con toda su alma. Al momento siguiente el llanto de un bebe inundo la habitación. Draco se dejo caer en los brazos de Harry extenuado, mirando extasiado al hermoso bebe. Bueno en realidad era bastante horrible, estaba arrugadito como una pasa, cubierto de sangre y placenta y berreaba mas que una bashee, pero tanto a Draco como a Harry les pareció el ser mas hermoso del universo, mientras Blaize le daba el bebe a la mediburja que se lo paso al rubio padre, que estiro los brazos asía su bebe aun extasiado.

**Continuara....**


	10. ¿Romance en San Mungo?

**Capitulo 9: ¿Romance en San Mungo?**

-Zabiny -Llamo Ron a su guapo medimago.

-¿Qué?

Pregunto Balize dejando de apuntar las mejoras del pelirrojo en el informe medico y mirándolo.

-¿Cuándo me podré largar de aquí?

-Cuando pongas de tu parte en el tratamiento para poder caminar.

Fue la tranquila respuesta de Blaize. Y conjuro a tiempo un escudo protector, pues Ron le tiro con un bisturí que estaba al alcance de su mano.

-Te odio.

Le dijo ron con rabia.

-Y yo te amo.

Se burlo Blaize dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación, para ir a ver a Draco quien había dado a luz el día anterior.

***

Saldría de ese maldito hospital así fuera arrastrándose, se juro Ron así mismo y asiendo un esfuerzo sobre humano se levanto de la camilla.

Quedo quieto de pie impresionado de que sus pies lo estuvieran sosteniendo.

Dio un paso primero, luego otro, pero al tercero perdió el equilibrio. Cero los ojos ante el inminente impacto contra el suelo, pero este nunca llego por que unos brazos lo sostuvieron.

-¿Donde cree que iba señor Weasley?

Pregunto la divertida voz de Blaize Zabiny cuando Ron abrió los ojos y lo miro. Pero Ron estaba tan emocionado por haber podido caminar que no le presto atención y lo dejo que lo metiera a la cama.

-Vistes Zabiny camine.

Soltó el pelirrojo feliz.

-Ya veo Ron, vas mejorando eso es bueno.

Le sonrió Blaize, aunque algo dentro de el no estaba muy feliz, pues si el pelirrojo volvía a caminar significaba que se iría del hospital y el lo perdería. Pero ante tan egoísta pensamiento Blaize se reprendió mentalmente.

-Es genial.

Sonrió el pelirrojo y tomando a Blaize de la solapa de la bata blanca del hospital, lo atrajo asía si, solo le quería dar un beso en la mejilla en agradecimiento, pero sus cálculos fallaron y termino besándolo en los labios. Fue solo un roce fugas de no mas de 5 segundos que dejo a los dos sonrojados.

Pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, Percy entro por la puerta de la habitación, seguido de Molly, con quien paliaba por que según Molly estaba muy delgado para estar próximo a cumplir los tres meses y Percy decía que estaba gordo.

***

-Blaize.

-¿hum?

Pregunto Balize sin mirarlo, siguiendo asiendo apuntes, en el historial medico del pelirojo.

-Carajo hombre hazme caso desde que te bese me ignoras. Cualquiera diría que eres una virgen victoriana ultrajada.

Bufo Ron cansado. Y al fin consiguió lo que quería que Blaize lo mirara impresionado.

Balize se acerco a el y tomándolo de la camisa del pijama de hospital lo hizo mirarlo.

-Claro que no soy ninguna virgen victoriana, pero soy tu medico y no puedo andar besándome con mis pacientes.

-¿Y si es el paciente que quiere?-Lo provoco Ron divertido-¿Sabes que podrías retrasar mi mejoramiento, si no me complaces?

Blaize ya alto de las bromas del pelirrojo, decidió callarlo.

-Tienes razón, mejor te doy de tu medicina.

Dijo y lo beso recostándolo contra las almohadas de la cama. Esta vez no fue un inocente roce de los labios, esta vez fue un beso en toda la ley con lenguas luchando pro llegar asta la traquea del otro.

Balize sostenía la cabeza del pelirrojo entre sus manos y Ron rodeaba el cuello del medico con sus brazos.

Se separaron cuando la necesidad de aire los obligo. Ambos respiraban agitadamente. Ron miro a Blaize con una sonrisa y leve sonrojo.

-Doctor creo que necesito que me repita la dosis.

Blaize también sonrió.

-Serra un placer.

El aseguro volviéndolo a besar.

**Continuara...**


	11. Pelea de amantes

**Capítulo 10: Pelea de amantes**

-¿Pero qué demonios te pasa, Sirius Black?

Explotó Bill Weasley indignado. Ambos eran pareja, desde hacía un mes ambos eran amantes. Esa noche habían salido a bailar juntos. Un par de chicos habían invitado a bailar a Bill, tan sólo fue un coqueteo inocente, pero Sirius no se lo tomó muy bien.

Había enviado a los dos muchachos al suelo de un certero puñetazo a cada uno y tomando a Bill del hombro lo había sacado a rastras de la discoteca, sin darle tiempo tan siquiera de reaccionar.

Mientras iban en la motocicleta no habían dicho nada, y Bill ponía todo de su parte para no tirar a Sirius de ella. Pero una vez llegaron al departamento del mayor, Bill explotó indignado.

-¿Cómo que qué me pasa? Te parece poco que hayas estado coqueteando en mis narices con aquellos imbéciles?

- Sólo bailábamos, Sirius Black. Y si hubiésemos estado coqueteando, no sería tu problema, porque sólo eres mi amante Sirius Black, alguien que me da placer en la cama, nada más.

Los ojos de Sirius brillaban con igual rabia que los de Bill.

- ¿Sólo tu amante, Bill? Pues a este amante lo respetarás como a tu mismo y santísimo marido, y más te vale que cierres el pico, que estás jugando con fuego.

Le advirtió Sirius con los dientes apretados.

- Que no me callo nada, hazme callar.

Lo retó Bill molesto.

- Con gusto.

Le juró Sirius, y atrapando a Bill en sus labios, le dio un beso que le hubiese quitado el aliento hasta al más experimentado.

Pero Bill no se rendía fácilmente. Así que se sacó a Sirius de encima de una bofetada.

- Estúpido celoso de mierda.

Le gritó antes de tomar la cara del mayor entre sus manos y besarlo apasionadamente. Sirius le dio un puño en el estómago que hizo doblarse al pelirrojo sin aliento.

- Idiota coqueto insensato.

Le dijo antes de tomarlo de la barbilla y besarlo. Bill le quitó la camisa de un tirón, haciendo volar los botones en todas las direcciones. Dejó los labios de Sirius mientras este le quitaba la camisa a él, y lamió y besó el cuello hasta llegar al hombro, al cual le dio un mordisco bastante fuerte, que arrancó un gemido del mayor.

- Jamás me vuelvas a hacer una escena así.

Le advirtió Bill, siguiendo recorriendo el fuerte pecho con besos y lamidas. Sirius lo empujó hasta hacerlo caer en el asiento, él sobre Bill, el que ya estaba como él, sin camisa. Tomó la barbilla del joven para levantarla y así poder recorrer el cuello a gusto, para luego seguir bajando hasta llegar al pecho, recorriéndolo con sensuales besos y caricias hasta llegar a uno de los pezones, el que primero lamió en círculo y succionó arrancando gemidos al pelirrojo, para a continuación mordérselo haciéndolo gritar.

- Entonces tú no andes de coqueto.

Bill invirtió las posiciones con un ágil movimiento.

- Sabes que sólo me interesas tú, Sirius Black. Eres al único amante que he dejado ser dominante, siempre lo he sido yo, hasta que caí en tus manos y planeo que estemos así al menos unos cincuenta años más.

- Más te vale coqueto, porque eres mío.

Le dijo Sirius desapareciendo la ropa restante con un simple conjuro.

- Y tú mío, Sirius Black.

Dijo Bill con una sonrisa coqueta, empalándose en el pene de Sirius sin preparación ni preámbulos, ansioso de sentir ese gran miembro en su interior. Ambos gimieron; Sirius de placer, Bill de placer y dolor, pero así le gustaba a él. Se besaron y Bill empezó a cabalgarlo, ayudado por las manos de Sirius en su cintura.

Sirius invirtió las posiciones, haciendo a Bill quedar acostado en el sofá y él arriba, controlando esta vez el ritmo rápido y fuerte, hasta el fondo del pelirrojo, quien gemía con fuerzas y ganas.

Ambos se corrieron a la vez. Bill enterró su cara en el hombro de Sirius, mordiéndolo para reprimir el gemido de placer, mientras Sirius gemía echando la cabeza hacia atrás y corriéndose en el interior del pelirrojo.

- Te amo.

Gimió Bill extenuado con el cuerpo laxo. Sirius asintió saliendo del pelirrojo con cuidado y tomándolo en sus brazos lo llevó al cuarto donde ambos se dejaron caer en la gran cama abrazados.

- Yo también te amo, mi coqueto pequeño de fuego.

Le dijo Sirius besándolo, listo para otro round como su pelirrojo.

**Continuará...**


	12. Amor de Luna

**Capitulo 11: Amor de Luna**

Remus y Severus se besaban apasionadamente después de una buena sesión de sexo, donde Alain no los había interrumpido.

-Que raro que Alain no ha llorado, reclamando atención, se supone que estuviera despierto desde hace un rato.

Dijo Remus ligeramente preocupado.

-Vamos a verlo entonces.

Dijo Severus levantándose.

Ambos padres se pusieron sus pijamas y fueron a ver a su pequeño y casi se mueren de la impresión ante lo que vieron. Alain su pequeño Alain yacía convertido en una cría de lobo jugando con una bolita en su cuna.

-Pero... pero como puede ser, hoy no es luna llena.

Exclamo Severus.

-No es un licántropo es un licano.

Dijo Remus aliviado. Severus lo miro sin entender.

-Los licántropos estamos atados a la influencia de la luna, en cambio los licanos controlan sus trasformaciones a gusto y deseo y no son dolorosas.

Le explico Remus a Severus. Severus sonrió.

-Es fabuloso.

Exclamo el pocionista. Remus asintió y tomo al cachorro de la cuna, que se acurruco entre sus brazos y cuando Severus le acaricio la cabecita le lamió la mano a este. Ambos padres sonrieron orgullosos de su bebe.

-Alain tienes que convertirte en un bebe humano.

Le dijo Remus, pero el lobezno negó con la cabeza y empezó a buscar el pezón de su pa', tenia hambre.

Remus bufo divertido.

-Tiene tu carácter.

Le dijo a Severus que sonrió orgulloso de su bebe. Remus, se sentó en la mecedora del cuarto del bebe y quitándose la camisa del pijama, dejo que el lobezno se agarrara de su pezón y empezara a succionar la leche, ávidamente.

-¿Duele?

Le pregunto Severus curioso. Remus negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

-No, es raro, por que nunca lo he alimentado el convertido en lobezno y yo en humano, pero no duele.

Le aseguro Remus. Ambos padre jugaron con su pequeño un rato después de alimentarlo y cuando el lobezno sintió sueño, se volvió a convertir en un bebe humano y se quedo dormido en los brazos de sus padres.

Remus y Severus lo observaron dormir.

-Tu y el son mi felicidad absoluta.

Le dijo Severus a su pareja.

-Y yo no puedo pedir mas para ser feliz, por que mi felicidad es completa.

Dijo Remus volteándose hacia el para besarlo.

**Continuara...**


End file.
